Road to Hill 30 Soundtrack
This page is dedicated to the soundtrack that was featured in Road to Hill 30 and is composed by Stephen Harwood Jr. It was first released alongside with the game on 2006. The soundtrack listed 13 songs and the entire runtime lasted 46 minutes and 39 seconds. The soundtrack never appeared in the gameplay. The "Brothers in Arms March" appeared as the main menu theme and "End Credits" appeared in the end credits. You can locate the remaining songs in the 'Extra' menu. Note: '''In the console version (PS2 and Xbox) waiting long enough on the 'press start' menu take you to a segment that shows a montage of the game. A short cut version of "Brothers in Arms Theme" and "Reunion Theme" both appeared here. Playlist The soundtrack can be located on ITune and Apple Music. It used to be on Spotify before it was removed. You can listen to an entire playlist of the soundtrack on Youtube. Historical Accuracy According to John Antal, the military consultant of the game, the decision to remove the game soundtrack from the gameplay was made in order to increase the 'immersion' of historical accuracy. Brothers in Arms Theme '''Run time: '''3:25 '''Composed by: '''Stephen Harwood Jr. Trivia: * This is the main theme of Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30. ** It appeared in the montage segment before the main menu. ** It also appears on the title page of Victory in Carentan Brothers in Arms March '''Run time: '''2:58 '''Composed by: Stephen Harwood Jr. Trivia: * Also known as "Main Menu", Brothers in Arms March appeared on the main menu of the game. * In June of 2005, there was an organized march called "Brothers in Arms March" that ran from St. Come Du Mont to Carentan. It was dedicated to the men of the 101st and promotes the Brothers in Arms game. You can find this information on the 'Extra' menu. Alternate Route Run time: '''3:30 '''Composed by: '''Stephen Harwood Jr. Trivia: * Alternate Route appeared in the beginning of multiple levels. ** The song appeared again in Hell's Highway. At 0:18, the sharp notes were used as a trademark everytime a Kilroy is located. Around 0:35, it appeared in the flashbacks segment of Leggett. Night of Nights '''Run time: 3:45 Composed by: Stephen Harwood Jr. Trivia: * This score appeared in multiple levels. It was presumably was going to be used in the Rendezvous with Destiny level. Buying the Farm Run time: '''3:43 '''Composed by: '''Stephen Harwood Jr. Trivia: * This score appeared in the title page of the Buying the Farm level. ** Around '''1:15, you can hears the long note of a trumpet in the multiplayer everytime your character get killed. Carentan Run time: 3:46 Composed by: '''Stephen Harwood Jr. Trivia: * This score appeared in the title page of the level, Push into Carentan. Purple Heart Lane '''Run time: '''3:49 '''Composed by: '''Stephen Harwood Jr. Trivia: * This score appeared appeared in a few levels, most notably in the level, Purple Heart Lane. Reunion Theme '''Run time: '''4:09 '''Composed by: '''Stephen Harwood Jr. Trivia: * This score appeared in the title page of the level, Action at Vierville and the introduction of the game. * It also appeared in the montage segment alongside "Brothers in Arms Theme". * This is the longest score in the soundtrack. The Crack of Dawn '''Run time: '''3:34 '''Composed by: Stephen Harwood Jr. Trivia: * This score appeared in the title page of the level, Rommel's Asparagus and Ripe Pickings. Objective XYZ Run time: 4:02 Composed by: Stephen Harwood Jr. Trivia: * This score appeared in the level, Objective XYZ. The Fall Run time: 3:04 Composed by: Stephen Harwood Jr. Trivia: * This score appeared in the title page of The Fall of St. Come. End Credits Run time: 3:49 Composed by: Stephen Harwood Jr. Trivia: * This score appeared in the end credits. It is a much slower and soft version of the 'Brothers in Arms Theme'. Category:Soundtracks Category:Road to Hill 30